Data storage systems are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. Some data storage systems include multiple types of storage media. In the case of a Solid-State Hybrid Drive (SSHD), the SSHD may include a rotating magnetic disk for storing data and a Non-Volatile Semiconductor Memory (NVSM), such as a Solid-State Drive (SSD), a flash memory, and/or a NAND memory utilized in addition to the disk.
In such SSHDs, the NVSM can act as a cache for storing a copy of data that can be quickly accessed from the NVSM. However, the size of the NVSM is often limited due to a higher cost of the NVSM as compared to the disk. Thus, there is often a need to make efficient use of the NVSM.